twinspiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Twin Spies: All Grown Up
This story is about veteran spy from New Zealand with 10-year-old twin daughters, who falls for two young women, a japanese heiress who is a villain inside and a beautiful spy from America. He deals with his daughters and his new partner, while twins, Morgan and Megan befriends the twin sister of their father's new partner. Zane Anders is a single father of identical twin girls: Morgan and Megan and a spy for Spy Organization of Intelligence (S.O.I) in New Zealand. He never married the mother of his twin daughters as a teen, and they split up aftet the birth of the girls. Then as he picks his daughters up from the airport from their home in America, he neglects to tell them that he was called away on a special mission a Japanese princess, Yoko Kabuki. Zane was assigned to protect the princess with the help of Suzie Mancini (Heidi Kramer), a spy from S.O.I. in America. Megan, who hasn't been doing well in school has to take tutoring and Morgan, a straight-A twin has plans to go to the movies with her friends. When Morgan tells Megan about Ke$ha preforming at a concert, she comes psyched and wanted to go, but she had to do tutoring. So She asks Morgan to pretend to be Megan for summer school, so Megan can go out with their friends as Morgan, with out Zane knowing. During his assignment in Japan, Zane begins to fall head-over-heels with Suzie, when he receives a call from from Megan's teacher saying she had flunked her make-up test. Furious, Zane had to abandon the mission, he asked Suzie to keep an eye out on Yoko in a safe place in her howntown, Bayview, Ca. When he got home to confront the Megan about her failed exam, Zane figures out the twin switch and grounds the girls for three weeks. An angry Megan lashes out about her dad's busy mission and never having time for her and Morgan. The next morning, Megan runs away, Morgan disregards her grounging to find her. Zane and Suzie also find her. Zane reconciles with his girls and have lunch with Suzie. Yoko, who is obsessed with Zane becomes angry that Sarah dined with Zane to the diner. The girls, who despise the crazy Yoko, begin to befriend and like Suzie. They set up a date for Suzie and Zane by not telling Yoko to come. Zane expresses his admiration for Suzie for being there for him during their mission in Japan, who refuses due to the fact that he likes Yoko. She goes back to California for another mission. Also, Yoko moves the date to two days away. The girls go to Suzie's apartment and discovers Alex Mancini (Alissa Kramer), Suzie's twin and fellow spy for SO.I. Alex agrees to help the girls set up Zane and Suzie. At the wedding day, Alex and the girls discover that Yoko is working for the Dominon Of Evil and plotting to assasinate Suzie and brainwash Zane into marrying him. Now they must stop Yoko's evil plan and save Suzie and Zane. Yoko is arrested for kidnapping, attempting murder, and plot to take over the world. Two hours later, Zane expresses his true feelings towards Suzie and asked her out on a second date. They kissed at the end of the story.